Talk:Imperial Standard
Conquest or Sanction? I assume you put this in your house to increase the amount of IS you get, not CP. Is this how it works, and does it cancel out the conquest bonus from previous flags? --Altimo 09:29, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :That's a good question. What key item do you recieve when you place the piece on your wall, you need to remember to try it with your other flags not displayed at all, because they might overwrite it. -- ::I can confirm that you get Moghancement: Conquest. I'm thinking that Moghancement: Conquest affects both CP and IS, otherwise it wouldn't make much sense. --Futan 11:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::You are certain you did not have a Bastokan Flag, Windurstian Flag, San d'Orian Flag, or Millionaire Desk in your layout? -- 11:32, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Seeing as I don't own any of them, yes. --Futan 15:26, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Very well then. -- 15:31, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Even though this gives moghancement: Conquest, you do indeed get increased imperial standing, as far as I've heard. The three nation flags only work for their respective nation's conquest, as well. Tahngarthortalk- 08:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Aura Strength? Are you sure this is only aura strength 1?? Other flags are 9 strength. 1 would make it virtually impossible to ever gain the moghancement without a virtually empty mog house! --Tigzter 12:02, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :it's 9. when I have fire element and san d'Orian flag in my moghouse, I have Moghancement: San d'Oria Conquest if I put in the Imperial Standard my moghancement changes to Moghancement: Fire which is the default when you have fire element but a conflict on the strongest moghancement type. removing the san d'Orian flag results in Moghancement: Conquest. I edited the article to reflect this.--Amele 15:46, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::I am pretty sure the aura strength of this item is incorrect. It has to be 11 and I am pretty sure the Miniature Airship is actually a 10. When I have this in my Mog House, my Moogle tells me I have a faint fire energy. When I remove it, I have a faint light energy. I have the Bastokan Flag, Windurstian Flag, and the San d'Orian Flag in my Mog House, with the Miniature Airship. I recently added the Imperial Standard and now I have Moghancement: San d'Oria Conquest. According to the Moghancement page, I should still have the Moghancement: Experience since it was placed in my Mog House first. Unless I'm missing/doing something wrong.--WolfeMasters 10:29, December 5, 2011 (EST) Number of Flags? How many wall furnishings can you place at once? I have my San D'Oria, Bastok, and Windhurst flags up in my moghouse. I can't seem to place my shiny new Treasures of Aht Urghan flag up on the wall. I looked through a variety of information on this site, and I could not find any information about this. Thanks! --Drew5252 07:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I think it's 5, because there's 5 different placements for wall hangings. --Pazdarcy 10:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC)